Reconciliation
by starry-nights88
Summary: It took something so awful, to make them realize...


**Reconciliation **

**Summary:** It took something so awful, to make them realize...

**Starry's Corner:** Okay guys, I'm still trying to see what's so funny about _Realization_...I totally missed it and I wrote the damn thing. Here's the sequel to _Realization_ and so far, I can safely say that there will be at least one more sequel after this one, though, it might be posted on Thanks to all of my reviewers, I'm glad you enjoyed this and even more flustered by all the wonderful reviews I got! And, to add a little note, to all of you who know what Sora's going through, my heart goes out to you and I hope you can find your Riku.

**Warning:** No self mutilation in this one-shot, but there are mentions of it. As mentioned in all the rest, if that's not your thing or if you can't handle it, please go back to my bio page and find something else to better suit your tastes.

A soft beeping was the only noise in the room, nobody could bring themselves to say anything, all they could do was softly gaze at the sleeping boy laying in the hospital bed hooked up to the machines that made the soft beeping noise in the first place. There may have not been any talking, but the room was so full of this tense feeling that you could quickly tell when you walked in the room.

The closest person to the bed was a silver haired boy, his hand clutching the cold pale hand of his best friend and only love. Behind him stood a slender woman with the same hair as him, her hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

"He'll be just fine..." A curly brown haired woman said, biting her lip for a moment before looking up to the silver haired woman, "...won't he?"

The woman blinked, looking up, "This time...yes." She said, pausing to look back at the boy laying in the bed, "But next time..."

She didn't need to finish the sentence, because they all knew that next time they could be burying the boy instead of standing in his hospital room.

"But...Risa...you deal with people like...him...all the time, can't you cure him?" The brown haired woman asked softly, almost helplessly.

Risa glared at her friend, "No, Sakura, I can't just _cure_ him." She snapped harshly, "Sora doesn't have something that can just be cured."

"But..."

"You have to admit he has a problem before he can accept it and get the help he needs. He needs support, not a family that ignores the problem." Riku said softly, not taking his eyes off of the boy.

"You can't hide from this anymore. You don't have that perfect suburban family you thought you had." Risa said gently.

With tears in her eyes, Sakura sighed softly before nodding, "I understand..." She said softly, "But, what can I do to help him?"

"He needs a therapist." Risa stated firmly, "I can refer him to some people that are better suited to suicidal teens."

Sakura nodded, "That'll be lovely." She said, giving a weak smile, "I'm going to see Heero now...update him on Sora's condition."

Riku watched the woman walk out of the door, sighing he looked over to the blond haired boy sitting across from him, "You haven't said anything..." He pointed out softly.

Roxas looked up, frowning, "What is there to say?" He asked, "I caused this...I put him in the hospital..." He paused, looking away from Riku, a look of pure disgust on his face, "I actually accused him of doing this for attention."

Risa sighed softly, looking at both boys, "This isn't about blame, okay?" She pointed out softly, "It's past, so don't worry about it. Just worry about the future okay? I'm going to check on Sakura." She said before leaving the room as well after her friend.

Roxas sighed, "I still feel like shit..."

"That's good, because you look like it too." Came a sleep ridden reply.

"Sora!"

Both boys looked down to see the blue eyed occupant of the bed very much awake and alert.

"God, I'm starving!" The brunet complained, sitting up in his bed, "What does an attempted suicide victim have to do to get some food around here?" He asked with a pout.

Both, Riku and Roxas looked at the boy, shock written on their faces.

Sora blinked, "What?" He asked before grinning, "Oh, I get it, you expected me to be all morbid about the whole thing, right?"

Both nodded.

"Well, I'm not..." He said, raising an eyebrow, "Food?"

Riku couldn't help the small grin that snaked it's way on to his face, "Food it is." He said standing, leaning down momentarily to press a kiss to Sora's cheek, "I'll be back in a minute."

Sora watched as Riku left the room before turning back to Roxas, "Now, stop acting so morbid before you put me in the mood." He said, poking his twin's chest.

Roxas just stared at him, "Are you always like this...?" He asked.

Sora scratched his head, "Not when Riku caught me, I almost beat the shit out of him...but, yeah, one thing lead to another and here we are today."

"I caused today." Roxas replied shortly.

Sora shook his head, "No you didn't..." He paused, "Okay, maybe you added to it, but you weren't the whole reason."

"That doesn't help Sora." Roxas stated flatly.

"Yeah, but neither does acting all morbid about the situation." Sora pointed out before smiling, "Today was the first time in three weeks, that's an improvement."

Roxas shook his head, "The improvement is when you'll stop completely."

"And, I'm getting closer every day."

Roxas grinned, "And, I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

Sora smiled, really smiled, "Thanks...I needed to hear that..."


End file.
